cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Maurice, Lisa and Scooter
|enemies = Luther, Skeleton King, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Becky, Rogue, Evil Robots|likes = Xavier, Hugo, magic, happy endings, adventuring, romance, cleaning, flying, jokes|dislikes = Luther, darkness, destruction, being treated like slaves, threats to the kingdom|powers = Flight|weapons = |fate = Moves into Taurus and lives happily with their closest friends}}'''Maurice, Lisa and Scooter '''are flying leopards who serve as major characters of the cartoon series. For a majority of their lives, Maurice, Lisa and Scooter have spend their lives guiding their spirits of the Spirit World until they chose to live a life in the 2nd dimension as the guides of King Xavier and his royal servants. Background Maurice, Lisa and Scooter served as spiritual protectors of the Spirit World for centuries. Once King Andres and Queen Camilla were killed, the flying leopards served as the deceased monarchs' pets. For years, the flying leopards were saving peasants and young monarchs from any kind of danger, they run into. Even though, Maurice, Lisa and Scooter looked and acted busy, they still had some time to spend some time together as siblings. They even spent some time with their masters when they were cubs. Once they reached their the age of 16, they were old enough to return to the living world and support the King and Queen's son, Xavier. Development The storywriter decided that Maurice, Lisa and Scooter would appear in the cancelled feature film, that he thought of. Maurice, Lisa and Scooter would be given to Xavier as he would began his journey to rescue a blood relative from a forbidden kingdom. They would've developed a sibling-like friendship with the young king but when Zaheer came along to support the young king, the flying leopards became envious of the ghostly fox and wanted nothing to do with him. However, when the storywriter came up with a new story idea, he decided to have flying leopards become friends with Zaheer and respect him as a member of the royal family. Personality Maurice, Lisa and Scooter each share different personalities but when they're together, they're wise, protective and warm allies who put aside their differences to help whomever is in need of help. Aside from their protective and focused demeanor, they truly want to live a normal life as teenagers. They have different interests, hobbies and goals that they want to achieve. Maurice Maurice is the eldest brother of Lisa and Scooter and considered the leader of the group. He is very determined with maintaining safety and peace in his kingdom and the 2nd dimension. If a family member or friend is in danger, Maurice puts aside his grief against to rescue them from the impending doom. He always thinks of his family and what's best for them. His relationship with Lisa and Scooter is very close and he tends to have arguments with them (mainly Scooter). Maurice has a love of books and enjoys reading books that have adventure, action, mystery or romance. Usually during the night, Maurice sits in the royal den and reads his favorite book while enjoying a nice cup of coffee. Whenever when Xavier has to leave Taurus to visit a friend or to protect someone, Maurice assumes his role to protect the Taurus until the young king returns. Maurice has yellow fur with red polka dots. He’s large, and has a slight muscular build. He has a white muzzle and underbelly. He has wings on back. Lisa Lisa is Maurice and Scooter's middle and only sister. She's considered the only female of the group. Lisa is incredibly sassy and has a free-spirit. She listens and follows her heart. As a servant, Lisa loves to clean and cook by singing and dancing. She only does for two reasons. First, she doesn't like messes and wants the castle to clean. Second, unless she appreciated for the hard work, she does, she'll continue working. Lisa doesn't show any anger when she's unappreciated, she just scolds the person who made a mess, right after she just cleaned that room. Even though, she's the middle sister of Maurice and Scooter, she also acts as a motherly figure for her friends such as Xavier and Gaspard. Lisa always tries to avoid conflict, she especially tries to stop her brothers from fighting. Lisa is a slender flying leopard. She has purple fur with pink polka dots. She’s strong and beautiful. She has wings on her back. She has a white muzzle and underbelly. Scooter Scooter is Maurice and Lisa's younger brother. Scooter is considered the goofball of the group, mostly because he's eternally optimistic, happy-go-lucky and cheerful. Scooter is young, energetic and loves to turn his work into something fun. He always thinks about the bright side whenever, there's a situation. Since Scooter is optimistic and Maurice is focused, they can sometimes have arguments with each other. Nonetheless, they love each other and will always think what's best for each other. Scooter is shown to be extremely worrisome and cowardly. He tends to panic in life-threatening situations. Scooter is slender and slightly muscular. He has orange fur with blue polka. He has a white muzzle and underbelly. He also has wings on his back. Abilities * '''Flight: '''Maurice, Lisa and Scooter's signature ability is being able to fly at an incredibly fast rate. Unlike Canis and Lupis, their wings can't shield fire, bullet or even Luther's dangerous magic. Appearances The Haunted Forest of Doom While Xavier is preparing himself for the Halloween party, he receives a call from his deceased parents through his magical staff. They happily greet their son and when the latter mentions that he has to pick up Prince Manchas from the Animal Kingdom, which will be a long trip. The king and queen decided to give their son, an early Christmas present. By using their spiritual magic, they summoned Maurice, Lisa and Scooter. The flying leopards greeted the young king with hugs and handshakes. As the spirits returned to the Spirits World, one of the foxes reported that Benny and Sully were kidnapped by Luther. The party was postponed and the gang went on an adventure to rescue Benny and Sully from the Bat King. During the adventure, they encountered the deceased Zaheer, who offers to tag along with the gang to defeat Luther and avenge his death. Throughout the adventure, Maurice, Lisa and Scooter proved to be helpful assistants by saving Gaspard as he was plummeting to his death. Once arriving at the Forbidden Temple, the Bat King captures the gang and unleashes the deadly Skeleton King to eradicate the human race. By shrinking himself, Xavier and Prince Manchas free the gang by stealing the key and unlocking the cage, their friends are in. In order to send the Skeleton King and the undead army back to the Underworld, Maurice physically confronts Luther, takes his staff and destroys it, creating a portal to suck the undead army back to their world. Maurice, Lisa and Scooter were ordered to send Gaspard and the gang back to Taurus while the King and Zaheer fight the Bat and Skeleton King. Once the flying leopards return the gang members to the Taurus Castle, Xavier and Zaheer successfully defeat Luther and send the Skeleton King back to the Underworld. The flying leopards move into the castle and begin to support Xavier alongside Zaheer, as his royal advisor. The Black Lion Maurice, Lisa and Scooter appear in the cartoon series as major characters. Category:Leopards and Cheetahs Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Character trios Category:Magic Users Category:Servants Category:Characters who fly Category:Hybrids Category:Character groups Category:Siblings Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:TV Animation characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Teenagers Category:French characters Category:Animated characters Category:European characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Tritagonists Category:Singing characters Category:Chefs Category:Dancers Category:Royalty Category:Nobility Category:Warriors Category:Jungle animals